plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo Starck
Leo Starck is a character on Plagued. He was created on Oct. 18th, 2012 by TJ and was accepted Nov. 5th, 2012 by Ash after being looked over by Arc Personality Positive: *Sarcastic -- Leo is very funny and can make almost anyone laugh. He is also very sarcastic with things, which could be annoying. *Outgoing -- Leo loves talking with people and loves making friends. He doesn't mind travelling alone but he prefers to travel with people because he gets bored. *Trustworthy/Reliable -- Leo is a very trustworthy person. He also has a lot of self control and can go a long time without feeding. The longest he has gone without feeding has been one month. *Protective -- Leo is very protective over his family and friends. He would take a bullet for almost every friend he has had or ever had. However, he isn't very protective over his stuff, besides his journal, and therefore is very messy. Negative: *Messy -- Leo is extremely messy and unorganized which is why he keeps a journal that keeps track of his stuff. The only thing he makes sure he keeps neat and keeps track of is his journal. *Forgetful -- Due to a job accident, Leo is a very forgetful person. In fact, he is so forgetful that he forgets the last ten hours of the day before when he wakes up. This is why he keeps track of everything in his journal so he won't forget anything *Quite Easily Angered -- Leo may seem very calm and composed but he gets irritated very easily. Especially if someone insults his family or friends! *Annoying -- Leo can get on people's nerves by being sarcastic almost all of the time. This can cause him to lose friends by annoying them too much. *Haunted -- Leo constantly has nightmares about his past. Mainly the traumatic events. He normally wakes up screaming in terror, drenched in sweat. History Leo was born in a very poor neighbourhood. His mother worked two day jobs as a janitor and a store clerk. However, when the sun went down, she went on the streets as a prostitute, having sex with anyone, anytime, anywhere. His father had run away when he found out that Leo's mom was pregnant, leaving her to look after her kid. Growing up was tough for Leo. He was picked on and made fun of, most insults being towards his 'whore of a mother', as they called her. Leo got kicked out of school a lot because of the many fights he got in from being picked on. Still, he somehow managed to graduate from elementary school and later from high school. When he graduated from high school, he went out everywhere in hopes of landing at least one job so that he could ease the load off his mom. After months of sending out his resume to many different places, it seemed like he would never get a job. Then, there was an opening at the local police station and Leo went in for an interview. After the interview, which Leo found completely pointless, he was told that they would contact him with further information. After a few days of more job hunting and finding a job at a fast food restaurant, the police finally contacted him and told him that he had got the job. Excited, he rushed home to tell his mom of the news, quitting his job while he was at it. However, when Leo had got home, he found his mother lying in the bathroom in a puddle of her own blood with her throat cut and a knife in her right hand. Leo broke down crying in his hands as he sat down on the floor, his hands holding his face and his elbows on his knees. Eventually, he found the courage to stand up and walk to the phone, not looking at his mother's lifeless body. He picked up the phone and dialled 911, telling them his mother was dead. He then sat on the couch, waiting for the police to arrive. He was about to pass out when someone grabbed him by the throat and threw him at a mirror on the nearby wall. Luckily, Leo hit his arm against the mirror before his head, thus lessening the blow. The mirror shattered upon impact, breaking into pieces of varying sizes. His right arm, now with mirror bits sticking out of it, was pouring blood along with his left leg, a giant shard of mirror stuck in it. He was fine besides that, having only suffered small cuts over the rest of his body, but he was paralyzed, not with fear but from the shard in his leg. Meanwhile, the person walked towards him as Leo felt himself beginning to black out. Luckily, the last image and sound Leo heard was the door being bust down and the police entering his apartment, shouting with their guns raised. Leo awoke during the night in a hospital bed all alone, having no other family. A police officer walked in and began talking with him, exchanging chit chat. Leo then asked the police officer about the job offer, such as the hours and the pay. The officer looked confused, saying there was no job offer from the police station. It was then that a man in a black suit came in, explaining that it was him whom had placed the call. Confused, Leo asked who the man was and he responded, explaining that his name was Bill Rich and that he was from the CIA, showing his credentials to confirm it. Now excited but still a little confused, Leo asked what he meant by it was him who had placed the call. He explained that they wanted Leo for some undercover work. However, Leo would have to go through two years of constant training, every day of the week. Excited about the job but not the schooling, Leo accepted the offer and then asked where he would be taught. Bill said that he would be trained in Langely and even be allowed to do some minor police work while training. After weeks of waiting in the hospital, Leo's wounds finally healed and he was dismissed from the hospital. After some legal stuff with his mother's death, Leo learned that his mom was making way more than he thought and that she was saving it for Leo in the case of her death. Leo inherited this money and then left the building, heading for the nearest electronics store and buying himself a new cellphone. He fished out Bill's number and dialled, telling him that he was ready to start his new job. Bill told Leo that he would send a limo to his house right now while the jet flew to the airport closest to him. Leo dreaded heading back to his house, not wanting to return to the scene of his mother's death. He needed to pack though so he bucked up and went inside, avoiding the bathroom and shattered mirror for as long as he could. He decided there was no use in keeping this apartment so he went online with his new phone and looked up a realtors' number. After talking with the realtor about selling his house, he went into the bedroom and packed his clothing, making sure to pack some things to remember his mother by as well. After he was finished packing, he heard the loud horn coming from outside and quickly rushed out, suitcase in hand. He then jumped into the limo and drove off, ready to start his new life. After getting through airport security and landing in Langely, Leo was picked up by yet another limo and soon arrived at the Police School he would be attending. Skip ahead about two years to when Leo was about twenty-four and he had finally finished school. Not with outstanding grades but good enough to land a job in the CIA. He went to the headquarters and met with his new investigation team. Skip ahead another two years to when Leo was about twenty-six. He had joined a local gang and had been waiting to bust them on vandalism. However, he hadn't gotten there full trust yet. Then, one day, he was sent out to destroy a powerful politicians' house while he was away on a business trip. Leo was walking the streets with a couple of guy when they pushed him up against a wall in an alleyway and punched him in the gut. They then took off the hidden microphone and began beating him up, having found out he was working undercover for the CIA. When they finished beating him up, they tossed him into a nearby dumpster, causing Leo to bash his head against one of the walls. Then, while the two guys were walking away, they were boxed in by two police cars and were placed under arrest. A few seconds later and an ambulance arrived and took Leo to the hospital. Leo made it in time and survived with a few cracked ribs and a concussion. However, he fell into a coma after surgery and the doctors were unsure of how long it could last. Weeks went by and Leo showed no signs of walking up. Then, one night, he woke up to see Julie Diamond, the techie of his investigative group and also the girl he had a crush on, sleeping in a chair beside his bed. His movement had awoken her and she quickly hugged him, glad to see him awake. Leo just sat there, a confused look on his face. He then began asking a bunch of weird questions like where am I and who are you. Julie called in the doctor and, after a simple test, the doctor found out what it was. It turned out that Leo's concussion had caused him to forget everything about his past, the good, the bad and even the most important things. The doctor told the investigative group, whom had arrived when Julie called them urgently, that the length of this amnesia was uncertain. It could even be permanent. After being told about Leo's past, Leo was given a leave of absence from work and was dismissed from the hospital, heading to his loft downtown. One year later, and Leo was having no problem recalling his past, even the most troubling. He had finally asked Julie out and they now even lived together in Leo's loft. One night, while walking through the streets with Julie after their date, Leo clumsily slipped on a piece of trash and fell on the pavement, hitting his head and knocking himself out. Julie quickly called an ambulance and tried desperately to wake Leo up. Leo awoke for the third time in a hospital bed, having no memory of the last ten hours in the day. Julie sighed, already knowing what was wrong with Leo before the doctor told her. Leo had some kind of short-term memory loss. She explained the day's events, leading up to him being in the hospital. After being told the story, Leo remembered it and sighed, knowing what was wrong but just to make sure, he called in the doctor. The doctor confirmed his and Julie's assumption. Leo had a form of Post-traumatic amnesia that caused him to forget the last ten hours of the day before after waking up and it was most likely permanent. The doctor left the room for a few seconds to grab something before returning to Leo and Julie, a notebook and pencil in hand. He gave them to Leo and told him that he should write everything that happened today before going to bed. He also suggested he write a small history on the first page, explaining his past and why he needed to write in it every night. Skip ahead a few months to the first sighting of Lessers and Leo has joined a task force dedicated to fending off the Lessers, having to leave the CIA due to his injury. However, it was hard to do and eventually, they were outnumbered and Leo was forced to run into a nearby alleyway. He reached the end of the alleyway and the Lessers ran at him, waiting to feed on his flesh. He braced himself for his death when he was suddenly pulled into a nearby door. Shocked, Leo looked up to see that his saviour was non-other than Julie. Without an exchange of any words, Julie guided Leo up a flight of stairs. Seconds later, the crowd of Lessers broke through the door. Luckily, Leo and Julie where much faster than the Lessers and reached the top of the stairs, quickly running through and baring the door shut with a crowbar. They then turned around to see they weren't alone on the roof. There was also a grungy looking man who just stared at them. Leo took the moment of silence to bend over and catch his breath when he noticed that Julie had a deep cut in her arm. He was about to tell her about it when the man suddenly lunged at her, knocking Leo aside as Julie screamed, completely caught off guard. The man then tackled Julie to the floor and began biting on Julie's arm, sucking her blood. Confused, Julie screamed in pain, trying in vain to get the man up. Hearing Julie screamed quickly snapped Leo out of his daze from being knocked over. He bolted up right and ran at the man, grabbing the man's shoulder to pull him off Julie. Before he got the chance, the man turned around with incredible speed and bit Leo on the arm. Leo yelled in pain and reached for his gun. He pulled it up to the man's head and quickly blew his brains out while he was sucking on Leo's arm. The man's body slumped to the ground as Leo ran over to Julie, holding her uninjured arms wrist to check her pulse. It was extremely faint and the deep gut was now a huge open wound. He could see the life leaving Julie and quickly kissed her cold, dying lips. She breathed her last breath into Leo's mouth and Leo breathed it in, feeling the life leave Julie's body. Leo sat there, tears staining his cheeks as a sudden spotlight highlighted him. He looked up, feeling the wind whip up around him, to see a helicopter descending towards him. The last thing he remembered, was a man descending from the helicopter and a loud banging noise. Leo woke up in a hospital for the fourth time in his life but this time it was neither warm, welcoming nor bright. Instead it was a dark, dank, musty smelling room with worn down sheets. He glanced around before realizing that he was in an underground hospital. Bill then entered the room, wearing what he normally wore. He explained what happened when Leo passed out and all the ten hours that Leo missed. The loud banging noise was the door busting down and the Lessers piling onto the rooftops as Bill picked Leo up, pulling him away from Julie and saving him from the Lesser onslaught. They were now holed safely underground in a refuge hospital. Bill was continuing talking when he accidentally pricked his finger on a nearby needle, producing a small drop of blood. It was then that Leo suddenly lurched forward, losing control of his body as he lunged for Bill's bleeding finger. Bill tried to kick Leo off as he covered Bill's mouth with one hand, muttering his screams as he sunk his teeth in Bill's neck, ripping off a piece of flesh. A few minutes later and Leo was backed into a corner, confused as to how Bill's body ended up there. He ran through the underground, escaping the hatch as he heard a girl scream. When he reached the surface, he ran in a random direction, unsure of where to go. A few days later, and Leo ran into two human survivors. He heard them speak of Vampyres and asked what they were. They explained that they were beings who came with the Lessers who ate human flesh. Now knowing what he was, Leo asked them where they were going, seeing the packs on their back. They showed him a map with a red dot marked FORT YORK in big red letters. Leo was about to ask them if he could join them when he felt his stomach rumble and realized that he needed to eat soon. His feral side took over as he quickly lunged at one of the men, ripping off a piece of his flesh while the other stumbled backwards, shocked. The other then reached for what looked like two swords at his hips. He raised it up as Leo raised his hands up, taunting the man forward. However, when Leo taunted him, the two swords flew out of the man's hands and landed in Leo's. Confused, the man looked at Leo, horror filling his eyes as Leo quickly decapitated the man, still taken over by his feral side. When Leo came back, the two men were nothing more than mere skeletons. He cursed out loud, mad that he kept losing control only this time he was glad it wasn't someone he knew. He then decided, since they were dead, to take there stuff. He found a lot of food which he threw away, some medical supplies, a bow and a quiver of arrows, the two swords, and the map. He was glad to finally have found some weapons, though he would've preferred some guns. After he raided their stuff, he began his trek to Fort York, hoping to start a new life. For four years now, Leo has been training with his weapons and now considers himself pretty much a master. He also has been adventuring throughout Fort York, killing Lessers. He still has to keep track of his past in his diary and has gotten used to keeping track of it. Though for four years he hadn't written in it because nothing major really happened during that time. Category:Characters Category:Vampyres Category:Males Category:Active